Sweet Home Seattle
by KnockturnAlly
Summary: Meredith lives in New York with Derek, her fiance. Once he proposes, Meredith has to return to Seattle to settle somethings. Will end up being a Mer-Mark fanfic.
1. The Dream

**I know I shouldn't be starting another fic.**

**I just couldn't help myself.**

**This story is kind of based off the movie 'Sweet Home Alabama'.**

**I hope you like it!!**

**Oh and I don't own anything except for all the seasons of Grey's on DVD (plus the 5th on pre-order!)**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: The Dream**

Meredith stared into Mark's eyes. She knew instantly she wanted to do this. Her hands found the bottom of his shirt. She pulled it up over his head. Mark was surprised by this action, but continued. He swiftly peeled her shirt off. Soon, both were without clothes.

Meredith felt the pain as he entered her. She stared into his eyes, forgetting about their surroundings. Soon she was able to completely enjoy it. Meredith knew she would remember this night for the rest of her life.

Meredith laid in Mark's arms as she looked up into his eyes. She was happy he was her first. Right now, in this moment, Meredith could see their lives in ten years. She would be out of College, Medical School, and she would be completed with her residency. Mark would already be and attending, since he is in college now. She could see their little baby in her arms. Of course they wouldn't have any children until after her residency, or at least until towards the end.

Mark smiled and looked down at his girlfriend. "What are you thinking about?" He wondered.

Meredith smirked, "Us, and our future."

Mark became happy. "Did you see a bright future for us?" He questioned.

Meredith nodded and stretched her neck to kiss him. She could lay like this forever, wrapped up in Mark's arms.

-.-

With a jolt Meredith woke up. Glancing at the clock she saw it was 4:16 in the morning. It wasn't the first time she had dreamt of that night in the past 14 years. She rolled over in bed and felt an arm wrap around her. Looking back she saw his curly black hair in a wild mess. His eyes were closed so she couldn't see his electric blue eyes. The stubble on his face made him look even more attractive.

Whenever she had this dream she felt guilty. Derek was laying in her bed while she was having a dream about another man. She held her left hand up to her face for the hundredth time that night. She saw the large diamond resting on her ring finger. Knowing what she would have to do tomorrow, Meredith needed her sleep. She closed her eyes hoping the sleep would come easy. Of course it didn't. She ended up drifting into an uneasy sleep.


	2. Harder to Breathe

**I hope you all are liking this story!**

**The chapters are shorter than I am used to writing, but I just feel that is where they should stop!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Harder to Breathe**

She awoke to the smell of waffles and bacon. Sitting up she saw her bed was empty. Walking down the hall and into the kitchen she found her brand new fiancé making breakfast for her.

"Good Morning." Derek said as she walked up to the island in the kitchen.

"Morning." Meredith replied.

Derek smiled, "I was thinking we could call your parents and tell them the good news." He said looking at her snazzy diamond.

Meredith frowned, "Actually, I think I should tell them in person." She said looking at the marble of the counter top. "Alone." She said.

Derek sighed, "They haven't even met me. Don't you think I should get to know my future in-laws?"

"I haven't been home in 10 years. I need to tell them in person. Just let me talk to them alone." Meredith said hoping she could convince Derek.

Derek nodded, "Okay. But I want to meet them soon. I don't know anything about your family."

"Don't worry you will." Meredith glanced at her watch. "I have a flight in three hours. I need to pack and get to the airport.

Derek nodded and let Meredith go pack her things. An hour later Meredith was at the airport waiting in the security line. She needed it to move faster. She wanted to get this visit over with.

Her nerves finally calmed down when she was in the sky. Most of that was probably due to the wine she had on the flight. She had wanted tequila, but the airlines didn't carry alcohol that strong. It seemed like minutes and the plane was landing in Seattle.

Meredith walked off the plane and found her way to the rental car lot. After getting her rental car she drove the familiar route to a house she spent many days at. Walking up the steps she knocked on the door. She faintly heard a dog start to bark. When no one came to the door, she wasn't surprised.

Meredith got back in her rental car and headed towards the one place she didn't want to go. Meredith Grey was on her way to Seattle Grace Hospital.

**REVIEW!**


	3. From Me To You

**I hope you like the new chapter!**

**I have started school again, so I am not sure how much I will be updating.**

**Chapter 3: From Me To You**

Pulling up to the familiar building, Meredith sat in her car and tried to prepare herself. She knew this wouldn't be easy, but she had a few days before Derek became concerned. She got out of her car and made her way to the hospital.

She found her way to the surgical floor. Not knowing what to do Meredith wandered around. She came across a door that said, 'Dr. Mark Sloan, Head of Plastic Surgery.' She opened to find a small office with a wood desk in the center. Off to the side a couch was placed.

Meredith set her bag down on the couch and pulled out the two legal documents she needed. She then moved over to his desk and sat down in his chair. She placed the documents in the center of the desk so he could sign them quickly. Although she knew he wouldn't do anything quickly now that she is here.

Sitting there Meredith looked around the office. She saw a bunch of medical books, which made sense, because it was a hospital. Glancing at his computer, Meredith couldn't help but stare at his screen saver. She saw pictures of her, and Mark. Pictures that were taken a long time ago. Ones she forgot about. Apparently Mark hadn't forgotten about them. Meredith couldn't handle any more of it, so she swiftly shut the monitor off.

It was only a couple minutes later when she heard voices outside the door. She could hear two distinct voices, one she would know anywhere. Meredith sat up straighter and waited for the door to open.

She saw the handle start to turn, and her heart starting beating faster. Before she could do anything the door swung open and Mark came walking in with a red head. Mark at first didn't see her, his attention was turned to the red head. They were talking about some skin grafting procedure to perform on an infant.

Mark turned towards his desk to get something when he saw a blonde he never thought he would see again.

Meredith sighed, "Let's just get this over with."

Mark turned to the red head, "Addison, I am sorry but I will have to get those papers for you later. I have some things to handle at the moment." He said before ushering her out of the room.

He turned back to Meredith. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in New York, or New Jersey, or somewhere?"

"It's New York, and yes. But I came out here to get you to sign the papers. Because apparently you can't sign them by yourself. I have to stand here and make sure you do it. Just sign the papers so we can officially be divorced."


	4. Honey Pie

**Another really short chapter... but it just feels right to cut it here.**

**I will hopefully update again soon.... but I make no promises.**

**I hope you like this one anyways!**

**Chapter 4: Honey Pie**

Mark shook his head. He couldn't believe what his wife was saying. Shaking the thoughts from his head he turned towards Meredith, "You come here after ten years and no 'Hey honey, how was work. Did you save anyone today?'"

Meredith snorted. "Your job is to make women's' breasts larger. I would be the one saving someone's' life. Just sign the papers." Meredith said.

Mark took a step forward and looked over the divorce papers. He quickly glanced down at his watch. "I almost forgot. I have a liposuction in thirty minutes. I will have my lawyer look them over later."

"Just sign them now!" Meredith yelled, letting her temper get the best of her.

Mark shook his head. "I may be a sexy plastic surgeon, but I am not a lawyer. For all I know you could be taking me to the cleaners." He said before leaving the room.

"Mark get your ass back here and sign these papers." Meredith yelled down the hall. She blushed when she saw all the eyes staring back at her.

"Meredith!" Meredith turned around at the sound of her name being called. Once she saw the source, she wish she hadn't. Meredith watched as the person walked closer. "My office now." She said to Meredith.

Sighing Meredith turned around and followed her mother.


	5. Here, There, and Everywhere

**It's another DOUBLE update!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Here, There, and Everywhere**

Ellis Grey looked into her daughter's eyes. "I haven't seen you in ten years."

Meredith nodded. "I have just been busy with school and work." Meredith said making up an excuse.

"So you first go to Mark, then me. But you don't even bother to find me. I find you in the hallway yelling at your husband!"

"My soon to be ex-husband. I found someone in New York. Someone who loves me and I love him." Meredith said putting on her large diamond and showing her mother.

"I hope he makes you happy. I don't want a third wedding for my daughter." Ellis said motherly.

"I just came here to get Mark to sign the divorce papers, then I am leaving and going back to New York."

Ellis shook her head, "So you didn't even plan on seeing me?"

"I wanted to clear this up so I could go back to New York and be an ordinary engaged women."

"You are never going to be normal. You are a doctor, a surgeon. I raised you to be extraordinary! Now you are in love with some guy from New York. Anyone can be in love. But not everyone can be a surgeon."

Meredith sighed, "I am happy mother. And if you can't accept that, then that's fine. I can get married with or without you."

Meredith turned around and walked out of her mother's office. She kept walking until she was out of the hospital. Meredith decided to go to the bar across the street. Walking in Meredith was greeted by the warm atmosphere of the bar.

"Well looky here. It looks like someone just walked back into Seattle." The bartender yelled.

"Hey Joe."

"How is the wife of Dr. Sloan?" He asked.

"Soon to be the ex-wife of Dr. Sloan." She said flashing her ring at Joe.

"Anything you want is on the house." Joe said cheerily.

Meredith ordered a shot of tequila and knocked it back in one shot.

"Meredith!" She heard her name called from across the bar. Turning to see who the culprit was, she found a skinny blonde.

"Izzie." Meredith said trying to sound happy, but didn't think she succeeded.

"Mer what are you doing here?" Izzie asked surprised to see her old friend back in town.

"I had to um clear some things up." She said truthfully.

"We are going to have to get together." Izzie said.

Meredith nodded as she knocked back another shot of tequila. Meredith heard the door open. She looked up and saw it was Mark, now in his casual clothes. Meredith barely noticed the other woman that was clung to him. When she did, Meredith couldn't take her eyes off her.


	6. I Should Have Known Better

**Chapter 6: I Should Have Known Better**

Mark looked up and saw Meredith at the bar with an empty shot glass in her hand. He sighed. At least some things haven't changed, Meredith and her tequila. Mark wrapped his arm around Mindi, his date, and walked further into the bar.

"Hey Joe, can I have a double scotch single malt and whatever she wants." Mark said motioning to Mindi.

Mindi smiled, "A cosmo, please." She said trying to sound flirty.

Mindi sat with Mark in a booth. Meredith watched as it looked like they were on a date.

"Joe two more please." She said.

Joe was going to say something but changed his mind remembering he was going to talk to Meredith Grey about tequila. Sighing he poured another shot two shots of tequila.

Meredith once again heard the door open. She turned towards the noise and saw someone she hadn't seen in a long time.

"Alex!" She yelled across the bar, with a little help of the tequila.

Alex's head snapped up. He smiled as he saw Meredith. Someone he hasn't seen in years.

"Well Meredith Grey, or Meredith Sloan, I guess I never know what to call you, how have you been." Alex asked as he sat next to Meredith at the bar.

"I am good." Meredith said with a smile.

"How's New York or Los Angles or where ever you have been?" Alex asked as he took a swig of his beer.

"Oh New York is great. It's just great. I have a man there and he is great. He also gave me a great ring. It's just great."

Alex looked over at Meredith and chuckled. "So let me guess. Your life has been great?"

Meredith nodded, "And I came here to have my husband sign the divorce papers so I can get another husband. Because I can't have two husbands at once. And Derek is great."

"So you are getting married again?" Alex asked surprised.

Meredith nodded, "Yes, and don't you have a wife or whatever to get to? I thought you married some bimbo." She slurred.

Alex looked down at his drink. "Actually she died." He said.

Meredith shrugged, "I have to go talk to my almost ex-husband. Joe one more shot."

Joe obliged, and poured her another shot of tequila.

After knocking back the shot, Meredith stumbled off of the bar stool. And towards the booth Mark was sitting in.

"Markie, we need to talk." She said with slight slurred words.

"Meredith, I am kind of busy. And don't call me Markie." Mark said irritated.

"Oh I know, you and your… um… hot date." Meredith said looking over at Mindi.

Mindi snorted, "Mark who is this?" She asked with disgust.

"I am his wife." Meredith said bluntly.

Mindi glared at Mark, "You have a wife?"

"I did, if she was ever around. She left me ten years ago." Mark said staring at Meredith.

"You could be single if you would ever sign the damn divorce papers!" Meredith stood up and swayed a little bit. "I am going home." She said taking one step to the door, before stumbling.

"How much tequila have you had?" Mark sighed and stood up. He turned to Mindi. "We will have to do this some other time. I am going to take her home." He saw Mindi stick her bottom lip out, as if to pout. "I would feel guilty if I didn't."

Mark stood up and grabbed Meredith.

"Let go of me Mark. I want to go home." Meredith said trying to get away.

Mark scooped her up and carried her to his car. She passed out on the way home. He got to her house and carried her up to the front door. He rang the door bell and waited as Ellis opened the door.


	7. Helter Skelter

**I know I haven't updated this story in a while... SORRY!**

**I had writers block.**

**And becuse of my writers block and for the New Year... Its a TRIPPLE UPDATE!**

**Anyways, this chapter gives you a little bit more insight in Meredith and Mark's past.**

**I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 7: Helter Skelter**

Meredith awoke with the worst head ache. She looked around and saw she was in her bedroom. Her old bedroom from when she was a kid. She hadn't seen this room in years. She sat up and saw she was still in yesterdays clothes. The whole night came rushing back to her. She remembered the tequila, Mark, and Alex. She stumbled out of bed and wandered down the stairs.

Meredith noticed no one else was home, which was usual. She walked into the kitchen and found a pot of coffee. Smiling Meredith poured herself a glass. As she sat at the table some papers caught her eye.

Divorce papers. She picked them up and looked at them closer. Signed divorce papers. Mark had found and signed them last night. Meredith smiled and sealed them into the envelope so she could send them to her attorney.

Sighing Meredith knew one part of her life was over. But she smiled at the fact of spending the rest of her life with Derek.

Meredith went back up the stairs to get changed. Once she was changed she made her way to Alex's house.

When Alex opened the door and saw Meredith and let her in.

"You look lovely." He said sarcastically.

Meredith looked up at him. "Thanks. And I am sorry about last night. And your wife."

Alex shrugged, "It's okay. You didn't know and you have your own problems."

Meredith nodded, "At least Mark signed the divorce papers." She said with a smile.

"Speaking of which, Mark was coming over today to talk about a surgery. So if you don't want to see him…" Alex trailed off.

"Yes, thanks. I am just going to go to the hospital. Maybe observe a surgery." She said walking to the door.

Driving to the hospital, Meredith thought she saw Marks car going to other direction. For a couple seconds she wondered if she was making the right decision. Trying to shake her head of all thoughts, Meredith focused on driving.

When she got to the hospital Meredith changed her mind and went right to Mark's office, hoping he hadn't left yet. She had forgotten about anything else. She had to talk to Mark. Walking in, she found him at his desk.

"Why did you sign the papers so quick?" She said bluntly.

Mark looked up from his work. "That's what you wanted."

Meredith looked down at the floor. "Thank you for last night."

Mark looked into Meredith's eyes. "Mer, if that baby wouldn't have died. We would still be together, right?"

Meredith's gaze fell back on the floor as she remembered that short time in her life.

-.-

_Meredith sat on her bathroom floor. She stared at the little white stick in her hand. She kept wondering how this could happen. She wanted to tell her best friend, but her best friend was the one that put her in this mess._

_Shaking her head, she got off the floor, put on her shoes, and ran out the door. She ran the two miles to his house. Not stopping once. _

_Standing in front of his door, Meredith rang the doorbell. She kept ringing it, until she saw him walking to the door._

"_Meredith, it's great to see you, but why are you so hurried? And you have to be freezing." He said pulling her into the warm house._

_Meredith had forgotten to grab her coat, and didn't realize until now how cold she was from the Seattle rain._

"_Mer, you haven't said anything. Are you okay?" He asked worried while wrapping her in a blanket._

_Meredith sat on his bed looking straight ahead. _

"_I'm pregnant." She whispered, hoping he didn't hear it, but knew he did._

_Mark froze. He didn't know what to do._

"_Um.. Are… are…. You sure?" He stuttered out._

_Meredith handed him the test that was still clutched in her hand._

"_Marry me." Mark said finally._

_Meredith looked at him shocked. "What?"_

"_I love you Meredith Grey, and now we are going to have a baby. Marry me and make me the happiest man in the world."_

_Meredith smiled, "Of course." It didn't matter that she had just graduated High School, Meredith knew this was what she wanted._

-.-

_A few weeks later Meredith was laying in her bed beside her husband. She thought about how strange it was to call him her husband. It had been strange ever since they exchanged their vows at the court house. She was looking at the ultrasound that had been earlier the day. She couldn't believe she was looking at her baby._

_All of a sudden Meredith felt pain coming from her abdomen, then a rush of liquid. Pulling back the covers, she found the lower portion of her body almost covered in blood._

"_Mark!" She yelled and started to feel faint. The last thing Meredith remembered was feeling Mark lifting her up._

-.-

Meredith shook her head free of the memories, and what could have been her child. "We would probably be trying to make it work." She said shrugging. "Thanks for signing the papers." Meredith said before leaving her office.

Meredith found some extra hospital scrubs and quickly changed. She also found her way to the OR board. She found her way to OR 4 where the amazing Ellis Grey was performing a surgery. Meredith sat down to watch her surgery.

**Read the next two chapters!**

**Then you can review!**

**(unless you want to review now...)**


	8. Come Together

**Some more insight in Mere and Mark's relationship.**

**Chapter 8: Come Together**

Derek smiled as he navigated his way through Seattle. He had found only one listing for Karev in Seattle. It didn't say Meredith Karev, just Karev. But he assumed this was the correct address. He turned on the correct street and found the small house. Just as he pulled up to the curb, so did another car.

Derek eyed the man who was getting out of the car. He was taller and well built. Derek noticed he was headed up the same walk as himself was.

Mark looked at the mysterious dark haired man who was headed to Alex's house.

"Are you here to see Alex?" Mark asked curiously.

Derek smiled and shook his head. "I am hoping to surprise Meredith, my fiancé."

The door opened to reveal Alex. He was surprised to see Derek standing there.

"Hey Mark, who is your friend?" Alex asked.

"I'm Derek Shepherd. Is Meredith here?" He asked.

"She went to the hospital." Alex answered.

"That would be which hospital?" Derek asked questioningly.

Mark was hit by an idea. "It's Seattle Grace, why don't I take you. I was just headed back there anyways."

Derek nodded, "That would be great."

Alex tried to stop them but Mark ignored him. When in the car, Mark couldn't help but look at Derek. So this was the man she was dumping him for.

"Do you work at this hospital?" Derek asked suddenly.

Mark nodded, "Yeah, I am head of Plastic Surgery." He said smugly.

"You're a surgeon? I am a neurosurgery attending in New York. So how do you like it out here?"

Mark looked over at Derek. "It's good, I grew up here and Seattle Grace is a great teaching hospital. Are you looking for Meredith Grey?" Mark asked curiously.

Derek shook his head, "No, Meredith Karev. She came out here to talk to her family, so I thought I would surprise her. Who is this Meredith Grey?"

"Just someone I knew. She was kind of a legend around here. There was this one time, she snuck into the police department parking lot."

"She was the only one in there?" Derek asked curiously.

"Nah, her boyfriend was with her. They were almost partners in crime. Anyways she figured out how to hot wire cars and wanted to take a joy ride. So she took a police car."

Derek laughed. "That's what she is famous for? That's just hooligan nonsense. Who would do something like that?"

Mark nodded, "To drunk Meredith and her drunk boyfriend it was really funny. They ended up getting caught and were in jail that night. The only reason they were released from jail the next day was because of his high powered parents and her mom. But that didn't stop Meredith from buying a motorcycle the next day. It was a nice one too, a 1979 Harley-Davidson Sportster XR750."

"She had a motorcycle?" Derek asked, stunned that anyone in the state of Washington would own a motorcycle. Considering it would be like taking a bath at 60 mph.

Mark nodded, "It was only supposed to be for racing, but leave it to Meredith to drive it on the streets of Seattle. Yeah, she was quite a character."

"What happened to her?" Derek asked inquisitively.

Mark looked straight ahead, "She wound up getting pregnant by her boyfriend. Married him right out of high school." Mark became somewhat depressed telling his own story. He pulled into his parking space, and left with Derek to find Meredith.

-.-

Meredith left the OR gallery to tell her mother it was a good surgery. Meredith had also decided to return to New York, so she was also going to say good bye to her mother.

Standing outside of the scrub room waiting for her mother to come out, Meredith saw Mark walking towards her. She felt like she needed to turn and run. Until she saw who was walking with Mark. She saw his familiar black curly hair, and bright blue eyes. Derek was in Seattle. Derek was in Seattle and with Mark. Her fiancé and ex-husband walking down the hall together, she knew this couldn't be good.

Meredith's gaze was fixed on Mark. "What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I came to surprise you." Derek said with a smile. He gave her a kiss, and saw her eyes were fixed on Mark.

"I brought your fiancé. I am guessing it wears you out, leading a double life." Mark said with a solemn face. "We are in love with two extremely different people." Mark said before turning and leaving.

Derek looked at Meredith curiously. "Meredith what's going on?"

"That was my husband, well my ex-husband. I had to come to Seattle to finalize my divorce." Meredith said truthfully.

"I don't know what to say." Derek said but was interrupted by the scrub room door opening.

"Hello Meredith. Are you going to introduce me?" Ellis asked gesturing to Derek. She shrugged and held out her hand, "Dr. Ellis Grey, Meredith's mother."

Derek looked at Meredith shocked, "Grey." Was all he said before he turned and left.

-.-

Meredith sat in her mother's house looking at the wall. All she could think about was how badly she screwed up her life. She heard the door open and looked up to find her mom.

"I found someone hanging out in the gallery watching Nelson clip and aneurysm." She said as Derek walked in.

"I am so sorry Derek, I should have told you about my marriage. Don't call of the wedding." Meredith said standing up.

"If you will still have me, I would be honored to be your husband." Derek said with his trademark smile.

Meredith smiled and hugged him.

"This is my mom, Ellis Grey, who you already met. I should have told you everything, but I didn't. I guess I thought you would be ashamed of me." Meredith said looking at the ground.

"Meredith I love you, and nothing will change that. But I do have a question, did you really have a motorcycle in high school?" He asked remembering Mark's story.

Meredith looked up at Derek sheepishly. "I also had pink hair and wore a lot of black."

Derek chuckled, "Of course you did. I never pictured you like that in high school."

"And let me guess, you were the football jock who had every girl wanting you and every guy wanting to be like you." Meredith said with a smirk.

Derek shook his head. "Actually, I was the band geek with acne who hadn't learned about hair product yet so I had an afro."

Meredith laughed, "Well I love you anyways."

Derek smiled and kissed his fiancé, "What exactly happened to that motorcycle?" He asked.

Meredith smirked at Derek, "I ended up selling it when I decided to go to med school. My mom said it wasn't professional to own a motorcycle and be a doctor."

"Even if you hadn't of sold it, I would still love you."

"I love you too." She said as she looked into the bright blue eyes she knew she would be looking into for the rest of her life. With the thought Meredith smiled, she couldn't wait for the date when they would start their lives together. All the while she was thinking this, Meredith couldn't help but see a different shade of blue eyes in her thoughts. She knew who's eyes they were, and it wasn't good.

**Since I come from a large Harley Davidson family, I only found it right to give teen Meredith a Harley. And I did my research on the bike.**

**It's like my dad's first one he bought brand new in the 70's.**

**Meredith bought this one not new and not in the 70's, but I think teen Meredith would love it!**

**Now only one more chapter of the tripple update!**


	9. Happiness is a Warm Gun

**Last update of the night!**

**This one is set during New Year's Eve... I wonder why?**

**And I hope everyone has a safe and Happy New Year's!**

**Chapter 9: Happiness is a Warm Gun**

Meredith returned to New York and immediately got thrown into planning the wedding. As much as she didn't want to plan it, she had too. Meredith had never been the type of girl who loved planning parties and wearing dresses. Being around all of Derek's sisters, all Meredith had to do was nod her head and agree. The wedding was going to be extravagant. Hundreds of people would be there. Her gown was big white and poufy, exactly what she didn't want.

Meredith Grey wanted a small wedding, possibly on the beach, barefoot with maybe 30 people attending. But Meredith was doing this for Derek, to make him and his family happy. Where it is not that important to her, it is to his mother and sisters.

All the while of doing this, she couldn't help but think about Mark. She knew it was wrong to think about her ex-husband while planning a wedding with a different man. But she couldn't help wondering what would have happened if she stayed with him. She picked up the phone and dialed the long distance number she knew by heart. She waited as the phone rang. She became disappointed when it transferred her to his voicemail. Sighing, she closed her phone without leaving a message.

Meredith finished getting ready for work and headed to the hospital. She found it difficult to focus at work. Her thoughts bounced around from wedding details to Seattle.

Actually getting to leave work early for once, Meredith was hoping for a quiet evening at home with her fiancé. Pulling up in front of her house, she saw three familiar cars. She knew what was to come once she walked through the doors. It would be more floral pieces, gifts, and cake testing. Meredith knew she couldn't take it anymore. She hit the gas and drove away from her house.

Meredith walked down Fifth Avenue, trying to clear her head. After exiting Sacks Fifth Avenue, Meredith went back to her car and went to St. Regis Hotel.

While carrying all of her bags, she walked up to the front counter.

"Hello and welcome to St. Regis Hotel, are you checking in?" The front desk lady, Pam her name tag read, asked.

"Um, possibly. I don't have a reservation, and I was wondering if you have a room available?" Meredith asked politely.

"Okay, give me one minute to check." Pam said with a smile. Meredith didn't think it was possible for her to not smile. Pam looked back up at Meredith with a smile, "It appears you have your choice of The Grand Luxe Guestroom, the Astor Suite, or the Christian Dior Suite. I am sorry about the limited choices, with it being New Years Eve, we are booked."

Meredith smiled, "The Astor Suite, please." Meredith said remembering when she had stayed here before, with her mother.

"And if I could have your name and credit card." Pam said again with a smile, Meredith was starting to find it annoying.

"Of course." Meredith said handing over Derek's Platinum American Express card. "My name is Dr. Meredith Grey, this is my fiancés card."

Pam smiled, yet again. "Here is your room key, and the elevators are right over there. I can call a bell boy to help you with your bags."

Meredith shook her head, "No thanks. I got them all."

"Happy New Year." Pam said with a smile, of course.

Meredith was just happy to get away from her. She found her way to her room and got settled in. Meredith wasn't sure why she wanted the suite. Maybe it was because she was putting it on Derek's credit card. After all its all because of his family suffocating her with the wedding.

Meredith decided to take a shower in the all marble bathroom. She stood under the hot water until her skin was a wrinkly as an 83 year old great grandmother. After wrapping herself up in the hotels white fluffy robe, Meredith rummaged through her new purchases trying to find something to wear.

She ended up throwing on her new bra and panty set she got thanks to Derek. Meredith knew she shouldn't be using all of Derek's money, but she couldn't handle anymore wedding planning. After all her future husband is a brain surgeon at a prestigious New York hospital and makes over seven figures a year.

Getting cozy in the large cushy bed, Meredith picked up the room service menu. Once she placed her order, Meredith started to relax in the bed and watched some old 80's sitcom. Exactly what she wanted to be doing on New Year's Eve. She had more exciting nights in high school. She heard a knock at the door. Looking at the time, Meredith thought it was fast for room service.

She opened the door to find Derek standing in front of her, frowning.

"What are you doing here?" She asked surprised. She thought she would be spending the holiday alone.

Derek sighed, "When you didn't come home, I got worried. I called the hospital and they said you had left already. Then I thought about where you would go. So I checked every hotel for Meredith Grey. And finally found you here. What are you doing in a hotel?"

Meredith looked at the bed she was now sitting on, "I can't take it anymore. All the wedding planning. It drives me nuts. I saw your sister's cars at our house and I just couldn't take it anymore. So I drove to Fifth Avenue and shopped. Then I thought I would get a hotel room so I could relax like I wanted to when I got home."

Derek smiled, "When you want to relax, you go all out. This is a nice place, you have good taste in hotel rooms. How about no more wedding planning, we will hire a wedding planner."

Meredith looked up at Derek, "That sounds nice."

Derek pulled Meredith into his arms. "My mom suggested a nice idea. So we can get away from the city she suggested we get married in Seattle."

Meredith looked at her fiancé surprised. "Seriously?"

Derek nodded, "I would say that is a good idea then?"

"Yes, I would love that." Meredith said before getting really quiet. "I have to tell you something. This room is charged on your credit card, as is all my new clothes."

Derek chuckled and hugged Meredith tighter before letting her go. "I figured, why don't we stay here tonight and ring in the new year in private. And if all your new clothes are as great as what you are wearing, then I don't care." He said looking at Mere's matching bra and panties.

Meredith giggled and pushed in on the bed before climbing on top of him. This is how Meredith wanted to spend her New Year's. But deep down, she knew she was hoping for something else.

**I hope you liked the TRIPLE UPDATE!**

**I will try to update again before Winter Break ends, but I will see since I will be working on other stories.**

**REVEW!**

**(please? In the spirit of the New Year?)**


	10. Don't Pass Me By

**Here is chapter 10! I hope you like it.**

**I have been in a writing mood lately.**

**So, ENJOY!**

**Chapter 10: Don't Pass Me By**

Meredith stepped out of the Seattle-Tacoma airport and took in a deep breath. She was happy to be back in Seattle. She loved living in New York, but Seattle will always be her home. She got in a cab and let it take her to her mother's house. She knew in her heart that she wanted to go somewhere else first. Sighing, Meredith climbed out of the taxi and grabbed her bags. She got settled into her old room.

Sitting on her bed she didn't know what to do next. She had a meeting with the wedding planner in two hours, so Meredith had time to kill. Meredith grabbed the other car her mother owned and made her way to the hospital.

Walking into Seattle Grace, Meredith wasn't sure where to go. She knew the layout of Seattle Grace as if it were her own home. She just wasn't sure where she wanted to go. Part of her wanted to go find Mark. But her mind knew that it would be a mistake, especially after what happened the last time she was here.

So instead Meredith found her mom, who was in the middle of a tumor resection. Meredith sat in the gallery and watched the skillful surgeon work. She felt someone sit down next to her.

"So you're back." Alex said.

Meredith nodded, "I am getting married here, so I came to plan the wedding."

Alex nodded, "That's logical. You don't seem so excited. A normal bride who is going to marry a top neurosurgeon would be bouncing out of her seat with wedding plans."

Meredith turned to him, "Do I look like a normal bride."

Alex looked into her eyes, "We are the only two here." He said gesturing to the empty gallery. "You look like your thinking about something."

Meredith took a deep breath, "I just keep remembering my last wedding, or lack of one. I mean, I was the sober one. I guess you know that, you were there. But, is it strange if I am not as excited for this wedding? It's just the wedding is not me. It's Derek and his family. They want the large ceremony in front of everyone they have ever met. And I would have just wanted to go to the court house with a few people and exchanged vows. But I guess I am in this." Meredith rambled, at the end she looked down at the large diamond that was residing on her left hand ring finger.

"Mer, you don't have to go through with this. It's your choice." Alex said trying to re assure her.

"I know that. But I love Derek and I just couldn't say no. My mom is happy that I am actually marrying someone she approves of. Mark did turn out to be a plastic surgeon, but to Ellis Grey being a plastic surgeon isn't as respectable as being a neurosurgeon. Plus Derek didn't knock up her daughter in high school and get married while intoxicated."

Alex chuckled at Meredith's last comment, "I hope everything works out for you, including the wedding."

"You are invited Alex. It's the least I can do after being an ass to you." She admitted.

"I already told you it was okay."

Meredith smiled and glanced at her watch. "Sorry Al but I gotta run. I have an important meeting with a wedding planner."

They exchanged their good-byes and Meredith climbed back into the car she was barrowing from her mother. She drove to the small café where she would be meeting Kelly Windsly, the top wedding planner in Seattle. Getting there Meredith was met by a tall blonde. She seemed very businesslike, in her black suit.

"Meredith Grey, it's a pleasure to meet you." Kelly said standing up and shaking Meredith's hand. "Now let's get down to business and plan this wedding."

Sitting at the table for the next three hours was considered torture for Meredith. But by the time she left that café, everything that needed to be re-arranged for Seattle was. Meredith felt glad that she didn't have to think about it anymore. She was on her way back to her mother's house, when she made a detour. She pulled into the Emerald City Bar hoping to get a drink to settle her feelings and to relax from the meeting. She walked in and sat at the bar in her usual spot.

"Tequila, Joe." Meredith said.

"Mer!" Meredith turned when she heard her name. She looked over to find the last two people she would expect to be in Seattle.

"Chris, Addie? What are you doing here?" Meredith asked surprised.

"We flew out early for the wedding. We wanted to see Seattle through a true Seattle native. Plus we both had vacation time to use up." Addison said.

Christina glared at her. "You wanted to fly out early. I was content on not flying out until the day before. Do you know how many surgeries I could be in instead of being here."

Meredith laughed at Christina, it was still the same person she knew since med school. And Mer was glad she needed her person.

"How did you find me here?"

Addison smiled, "Well when we got off the plane we went to the hospital. After waiting for your mom to get out of surgery she told us you would most likely be here. So we tried here first. And imagine to our surprise that the second we walk in we found you at the bar taking a shot of tequila."

Meredith laughed and took another shot. She heard the door open and looked over as a reflex almost. She saw the face that had been haunting her since he last visit to Seattle.

Mark walked up to the bar and sat. "Double scotch single malt." He told Joe.

Joe nodded and served the drink. "Can I get you ladies anything?" He asked the women who were sitting next to Mark.

Mark looked over and found a tall, gorgeous red head. Sitting next to the red head, looked to be an angry Asian woman. At the end of the group, the person closest to him, Mark spotted the person he had been trying to forget. He watched as she ordered a shot of tequila, of course. He chuckled at how her drinking habits haven't changed.

Hearing Mark's chuckle, Meredith looked over at him and saw he was looking back. She smiled, but Mark turned back around and ignored her. Meredith stared down at her newest shot of tequila, before she drank it in one gulp.

Christina and Addison watched the interaction between the two at the bar. Neither knew who the man who was staring at Meredith, and in turn Meredith was staring at him.

Mark finished his drink quickly so he could leave the bar. He grabbed his coat and walked out the door.

Meredith wasn't sure what she was doing, it could have been the alcohol, but the next thing she knew she was outside yelling at Mark.

"What Meredith?" Mark asked sharply as he halted to a stop a few feet from his car.

"I don't know. I just felt like I needed to talk to you, I can't let that be us." Meredith gestured back to the bar to signal their previous interactions. "We were best friends." Meredith said quietly.

"Yes Meredith." Meredith forgot how good her name sounded coming out of his mouth. "We were friends. As in past tense. The moment you walked out on me, was the moment we weren't friends anymore."

Meredith stared at her ex-husband trying to contain the tears. "Fine, have a nice life Mark." She said turning away.

"Mer," Mark said softly. "I am sorry. But when you left you hurt me. And waltzing back in here with another guy on your arm, made me hurt even more." Mark became silent for a few seconds. "Let's get out of here. Just you and me. We can go far away from here, I want to show you something."

Meredith shook her head, "I can't. I am with Derek now. I am going to marry him in two weeks." She said almost as if she was trying to convince herself.

Mark looked at her and shook his head, "Good Bye Meredith." She said before getting in his car and leaving Meredith standing on the sidewalk.

Addison and Christina who had watched everything through the bar's window, ran out to comfort Meredith.

"Mer, who was that guy?" Christina asked.

Meredith took a deep breath, "Just someone from my past."

**Well that was... yeah.**

**REVIEW!**

**and thanks for reading more should be up soon!**


	11. I Me Mine

**It's been a while and this is the last chapter.**

**I am not sure if I should write an epilogue or a sequel. So help me out?!**

**Which should I do?**

**I hope you like this chapter!**

**Chapter 11: I Me Mine**

The two weeks had passed quickly. Meredith was stuck in a whirl wind of wedding planning. But finally tomorrow is the big day. They had decided to hold the wedding in the church where Meredith had been baptized. It wasn't because it was the church where she had been baptized, like her mother had time to go to church, but because it was the largest church in Seattle.

The night before her wedding and Meredith had been dragged to one of the few male strip bars in Seattle. Addison and Christina had organized the whole thing. Meredith would rather be sitting at Joe's with a good shot of tequila. She sat in the strip club with her two friends and watched as the half naked men dance around her. After a few shots of tequila, Meredith was actually enjoying herself.

Meredith was sitting at a table with Addison and Christina waiting for the next show to start. They all had been drinking for a few hours now.

"Mer, are you nervous about tomorrow?" Addison asked. "You know, only sleeping with one guy for the rest of your life?" She added with a giggle.

Meredith started laughing. "No. I bet it will be better than my last marriage." She said.

Addison and Christina looked at their friend with surprised. "You were married before?!" Christina said loudly.

Meredith nodded. "Yeah, I didn't want anyone to know because I didn't want anyone to judge me." Meredith said before taking another shot.

"To who?" Addison asked.

"Mark Sloan. We were 18, and he was drunk at the wedding. As long as Derek isn't drunk it will be okay." Meredith told her friends. "I was pregnant." She stated.

"What? You're pregnant. Then you don't need this shot." Christina said taking Meredith's drink.

"No! I was pregnant. That's why I married Mark. We were together in high school. I was the girl with the pink hair and motorcycle and he was the quarterback. It wasn't the normal pairing, but we worked well together."

"If you were pregnant, where is the baby? I am a neonatal surgeon and I know pregnancy means a baby." Addison proclaimed.

"Until I had a miscarriage. And from there I left him for school. Then worked in New York. And we just got divorced a week after me and Derek became engaged."

It was then that the next group of dancers walked on stage and the girls' attention was pre-occupied.

-.-

Meredith awoke the next morning with a pounding headache. She immediately regretted the tequila from last night. She then remembered it was her wedding day. She groaned and rolled over in her bed while covering her head with a pillow. She kept thinking about her other wedding, and wondering if she made the right choice by signing the divorce papers. She tried to go back to sleep but was interrupted by Addison.

"Mer! Come on get up. It's your wedding day! Let's get all girly and ready." She said before jumping onto Meredith's bed.

Meredith sighed and got up, she knew Addison wouldn't let her be. "Okay, let's get ready for the day." She said while reluctantly climbing out of bed.

-.-

A few hours later, Meredith was in her wedding dress complete with veil, make-up and her hair done. Her, Addison, and Christina were just about ready to leave when the door bell rang.

"I will get the door, Christina you finish loading stuff into the car, and Mer you sit down and work on your vows." Addison delegated.

Meredith stood at the kitchen island so she wouldn't wrinkle her dress and stared at a blank piece of paper. She had contemplated not writing her vows and improvising them during the ceremony. Addison then explained this would be a bad idea.

"Mer! Someone is at the door for you." Addison called from the other room.

Meredith sighed and walked out of the room. "Mr. Booth?" She said upon seeing her lawyer at her door step.

"Dr. Grey I am glad I caught you." He said while taking a step into the house.

"Mr. Booth, I sent you the signed divorced papers. There is nothing else." Meredith said trying to get him out of her house so she can go on with her day.

"Yes Dr. Sloan signed the papers, but you haven't." He said pulling out the same paper's Meredith had sent him a while ago. She saw that Mark had signed and initialed the correct lines where the lines with her name under them were blank.

"Can I sign now?" She asked after a few minutes. By now Christina had joined them and was watching in awe with Addison.

Mr. Booth nodded, "Yes, here is a pen. As soon as you sign you can go and get married, again." He said with a smile.

Meredith took the pen from his hand and the divorce papers. She looked over the papers once more to give her time to think. She placed the pen onto the paper. She looked up at Addison and Christina's faced and lifted her pen.

"I can't do it. Today is supposed to be my wedding day. But the entire day I have spent thinking about my other wedding and marriage. I can't walk into that church today and vow to be with Derek Shepherd when I can't get my mind off of Mark Sloan." She said before setting the pen on top of the papers on the small table in her hallway. She turned around and walked out the door.

"Mer, where the hell are you going?" Christina yelled at her best friend.

"To find my husband!" She yelled back with a smile, one of the first genuine smiles in weeks.

Meredith got into her car and looked at herself in the mirror. She took off her veil and took her hair down. After driving to the hospital she ran in. She knew how strange she looked running into a hospital in a wedding gown, but Meredith didn't care. Meredith got into the elevator and took it to the surgical floor. She ran up to the nurses' station.

"Can you tell me if Dr. Sloan is in today?" She asked in a rush to the nurse.

The nurse shook her head, "Dr. Sloan took today off. He is probably at home."

Meredith nodded and turned around walking back to the elevators to get back into her car. She then realized that she had no idea where he lived. She pulled out her phone and scrolled thru her contacts until she found the one she needed. After a couple rings he answered.

"Alex, it's Meredith."

"Meredith! Where the hell are you? The wedding is going to start soon and you aren't here yet." He asked almost flustered.

"I am not getting married today. But I did need to find my husband. Do you know where he lives?" She asked.

"You want to know where Mark lives? I thought you were divorced."

"No, I didn't sign the papers. I mean I thought I did, but I must have not. So we are still married and I want to keep it that way. I hope he does too. So I need to know where he lives because I have already been to the hospital and he is not there."

Meredith must have made her point since Alex did end up giving her his address and the directions to his place.

After driving for a while Meredith began to wonder if she made a wrong turn because the directions Alex had given her led her into the wild outside of the city. But she was sure she did everything just as Alex said, she had even written it down. She somehow ended up driving down a long gravel drive way. She came upon a beautiful house on one of the most spacious plots of land. She stopped and saw Mark's car parked outside of the garage. She got out of her car and walked up to the front door of the house. Before knocking she looked over the wonderful view that she had from where she was standing. She then saw something down the hill. It was a dock that went out onto the body of water that was nearby. On the dock was the one person she was trying to track down. She carefully walked down to the dock herself.

Mark turned around when he heard footsteps. He was surprised to see Meredith walking down the hill and onto the dock. He knew that she should be in the church marrying the neurosurgeon right now. He looked back down at his fishing pole which he was about to cast out into the water.

"Where's your husband at?" Mark asked once Meredith was close enough.

"Standing right in front of me, that is if he will still have me as his wife that is." Meredith said hoping he wouldn't say no.

Mark looked at her questioningly.

Meredith took a deep breath, "I haven't signed the divorce papers. I thought I did when you signed them, but I guess I didn't. And Mr. Booth came to my door today with them. I had the pen in hand going to sign them so I could go marry Derek, but I thought about what I was doing. And I wanted to give us another chance. So I didn't sign them, and I ran all over Seattle trying to find you."

Meredith was going to say more, but Mark cut her off when he swooped her up in his arms and kissed her. Once he put her down, Mark couldn't do anything but smile. "Of course I still want you. I thought I had missed my chance. I love you Meredith." He said taking a big step.

Meredith smiled, "I love you too." She said before grabbing his hand and walking back up to his house which would now be their house.

**Remember to Review!**

**Let me know if you want a sequel or epilogue!**


	12. Epilogue

**Here is the Epilogue.**

**I don't plan on a sequel... but I will see what happens.**

**I hope you have enjoyed Sweet Home Seattle.**

**I thought I would get the chapter up today with it being the best day in the whole year (according to me) for it's my birthday!**

**Chapter 12: Epilogue**

Meredith awoke with sun shining on her face. She felt a warm arm around her waist. All she could do was smile. She turned around so she could cuddle up to Mark. She was happy, in this very moment. Meredith wanted time to stop. She loved waking up with Mark. In this moment, Meredith knew that she had made the right choice yesterday.

She looked into Marks face. She could see how peaceful he was. The corners of his mouth were turned up. She knew he was happy.

Mark woke up dreading the day. He didn't want to wake up. He wanted to go back to his dream. The dream where Meredith had found him and told him that she called off her wedding to Derek, so they could be together. He knew that when he woke up he would go to the hospital and have to put somewhat of a smile on his face in front of the happy couple.

Sighing Mark rolled over. Or at least he tried to. He ran into something soft and warm. Opening his eyes, Mark saw Meredith.

"Good Morning!" Meredith said with a kiss.

Mark looked at her shocked. Maybe it wasn't a dream.

"Mark!" Meredith said trying to get attention.

"Meredith?" Mark asked not believing it. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. Mark was just happy to have her with him again after all these years.

Meredith pulled away from him. "I guess you are happy to see me, and you need to brush your teeth."

Mark laughed, and got up. He walked to the bathroom and brushed his teeth just like Meredith wanted. When he got back, Meredith wasn't in the room anymore. "Mer?" He yelled.

"I'm downstairs." She yelled back. Meredith had decided to check out the rest of the house.

Mark found Meredith in the kitchen sitting at the island and sipping on coffee.

Meredith turned around and smiled when she heard Mark walk in. "I made some coffee. And I was going to make breakfast but then I remembered what happened last time." She said with a giggle.

Mark smiled, remembering when she tried to make eggs and almost burnt down the house. "You made a good choice." Mark poured himself a cup of coffee and glanced at the time. "We have to leave or we will be late for work." He said surprised.

Meredith looked up at him, "You mean _you_ will be late for work. My job is in New York and plus I am technically on my honey moon right now. Or I should be."

"I know your job is in New York. But I thought you should go into the hospital and maybe ask for a job."

Meredith chuckled, "I am sure there are neuro attending slots just lying around."

"I do know that Dr. Nelson got promoted to Head when Dr. Cruise retired. So the hospital is looking for an attending."

Meredith looked at the time on the microwave. "But we have a half an hour before your shift starts." She pointed out.

Mark nodded, "I know, but it takes a good 20 minutes to get to the city from here. Plus we don't want to miss the ferry."

Meredith nodded and followed Mark out the front door. She stood there looking at both the cars. She looked over at her own car and then Mark's, not sure which one to get into. Mark saw her debating. "It's your choice. But we can go together, see what it's like. Plus I am betting you will be out here again tonight." He said with a smirk.

Meredith smiled and nodded. She got in the passenger seat of Mark's car and started the 20 minute trek to the hospital.

After arrive at Seattle Grace, Meredith and Mark walked into the building together. Meredith was aware of the stares. She could feel them from all angles. She knew it would be a little awkward. Trying to shake it off Meredith knew that it would be in the back of her mind.

They rode the elevator up to the surgical floor. It was there that they parted ways. Meredith went to the chief's office and Mark to his own.

As Meredith walked the winding hallways of the hospital, she couldn't help but wonder if the chief would actually give her the job. Sure she was qualified, but there were more qualified people out there. And her mother did work there, but Ellis would never use her status just to get her daughter a job.

Finally Meredith reached the Chief's office. Seeing the door was closed she raised her hand to knock. But before she could, the door opened. She looked up and saw familiar blue eyes.

"Meredith." Derek said in a cold monotone voice. Meredith couldn't blame him. She did stand him up at his own wedding.

"Derek, I am really sorry. But I just couldn't marry you. You have to understand, we both would have ended up hating each other. I loved you, and I still do. But when I came to Seattle I found out that I was in love with a very different man." Meredith said in one breath.

Derek nodded then turned back to the chief's office, "I can stay here and help out until you find a new neuro attending, but I would like to be back in New York as soon as possible."

Meredith knew she had broken Derek's heart big time, but she said her piece and was more happy in her life than she had been in the last 14 years.

"Meredith Grey, can I help you with something or are you just going to stand in my door way the rest of the day?" Dr. Webber asked.

Meredith walked into the office confidently. "I came here today to apply for the neurosurgeon attending position. I know I am not the most qualified, but I will work hard and learn as much as I need to."

Richard smiled, "I knew you would be in today, or tomorrow at the latest. I couldn't think of anyone better for the job. I have seen you grow up in this hospital, Meredith. And if you have half the drive that your mother has, you will make one hell of a surgeon. So welcome to the team. I am sending you down to HR so you can get put on the payroll and get your ID card and everything. And I want to see you first thing tomorrow morning for your first day here at Seattle Grace."

Meredith smiled and nodded, "Thank you very much Richard. You won't be sorry."

"I know." He said before looking back down at some papers on his desk. Looking back up he still saw Meredith standing there. "Well go to HR and I will see you tomorrow."

Meredith nodded and exited the office. She was happy. For one minute in her life she was genuinely happy. She got the man she was always destined for, and the job she has wanted since she was 5 years-old. Everything was great.


End file.
